familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brunswick County, North Carolina
Brunswick County is a county in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2008, the population was 103,160. Brunswick County is the 37th fastest growing county in the country. Its county seat is Bolivia. Brunswick County is part of the Wilmington Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The county was formed in 1764 from parts of Bladen County and New Hanover County. It was named for the colonial port of Brunswick Town (now in ruins) which was itself named for Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg; at the time held by the British kings of the House of Hanover. Law and government Brunswick County is a member of the regional Cape Fear Council of Governments. Brunswick county is in the inner coastal plain. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (18.59%) is water. The Brunswick River and the Cape Fear River provide access to the Atlantic Ocean. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 73,143 people, 30,438 households, and 22,037 families residing in the county. The population density was 86 people per square mile (33/km²). There were 51,431 housing units at an average density of 60 per square mile (23/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 82.30% White, 14.38% Black or African American, 0.68% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.32% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. 2.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 30,438 households out of which 25.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.76. In the county the population was spread out with 21.20% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 29.20% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,888, and the median income for a family was $42,037. Males had a median income of $30,138 versus $22,066 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,857. About 9.50% of families and 12.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.40% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities ;Townships *Lockwoods Folly *Northwest *Shallotte *Smithville Township *Town Creek *Waccamaw. ;Cities and towns *Bald Head Island *Belville *Boiling Spring Lakes *Bolivia *Calabash *Carolina Shores *Caswell Beach *Holden Beach *Leland *Navassa *Northwest *Oak Island *Ocean Isle Beach *Sandy Creek *Shallotte *Southport *St. James *Sunset Beach *Varnamtown ;Unincorporated communities *Antioch *Ash *Batarora *Bell Swamp *Bishop *Biven *Bonaparte Landing *Boone's Neck *Bowensville *Brunswick Station *Camp Branch *Cedar Grove *Cedar Hill *Civietown *Clairmont *Clarendon *Coolvale *Doe Creek *Eastbrook *Easy Hill *Piney Grove *Supply *Sunset Harbor *Winnabow ;Other areas *Bird Island Adjacent counties *Pender County, North Carolina - northeast *New Hanover County, North Carolina - east *Horry County, South Carolina - southwest *Columbus County, North Carolina - northwest See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Brunswick County, North Carolina References ;Notes External links *Official website *Brunswick County Chamber of Commerce *Brunswick County City Guides For Southport, Oak Island, Bald Head Island, Boiling Spring Lakes and St. James *Brunswick County, NC Area Overview *The Lifestyle Magazine for North Brunswick County, NC *Brunswick Community College. Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Brunswick County, North Carolina Category:Cape Fear region Category:Established in 1764